User talk:OtisElevatorGuy1/Archive 3
All this messages below are from December 2013 until Spetember 2014. There's no need to leave a message here. ---- Reply Already deleted. Reply from ETLTV Sure. Because I wanna to see and it will be really nice. -ETLTV Re: Where can I put these images I think you should put those images on the 2000s Fixtures section. Re: ETL Already removed. Re: About a page I have added some unlucky numbers plus some photos from various elevator fixtures pages. And the page has been renamed into Unlucky floor numbers in elevators. Re: Can you guess the fixture? Sorry, I haven't seen that fixture before so I don't know. It looks almost like a Schindler to me. I found ETLTV on YouTube I just found out that ETLTV is on YouTube. His channel name is BingoSeasons2002Clashers BingoSeasons2002Clashers The reason why that channel is owned by ETLTV is because he is a fan of Clash of Clans. And after checking out this wiki's public log, there is his deleted blog post about Clash of Clans. Re: That fella With the help of multiple Chrome tabs and my Lenovo smartphone (however, with slow connection), all garbages have been cleared out. I will contact Wikia to see if they going to lock this wiki from anon contribution. Adminship Because of recent massive vandalism and I often offline from my laptop, you are now the 5th admin of Elevatorpedia. I hope you can handle the situation everytime I'm offline. : Yep, I agree with your consensus to restrict this wiki from WCs, but there is another problem; 59.101. also vandalise Elevator Community Wiki. Last night he blanked several pages but luckily some Wikians undid his contributions. : As for your handicap/wheelchair panel idea for the Elevator Fixtures page, I will include a new section for it. : EDIT: Please take a look at this page (scroll down to the handicap panel section) and tell me what do you think. :::: Nice! : Re: How do i.. I have no idea, someone without logged in was removing those swearing categories on the ThyssenKrupp page, not sure about the Hyundai page which I will check it later. I'm currently semi-protecting all pages on this wiki due to massive troll attack. Right now I'm protecting all List of notable elevator installations of... and Types of elevators pages. Another pages from Elevator fixtures group will be protected. Could you help me protecting rest of the pages highlighted on the screenshot below? Problem is I might not be active very often due to my training (only a month left before training over). Just change the protection level to Block new and unregistered contributor. Thank you for your help :The next pages should be from Other/notable/historic elevator companies group. I will finish all pages from the Worldwide and generic companies. The green squares indicates mine while the red square is yours. : Sorry to disturb you again, could you help me again protect some pages from Category:Elevator models? You can start from Dover SPF to Montgomery SPM-T 2500. The remaining half of the list will be completed by myself and Test Tower. Thank you.